Hale at Hogwarts (Teen WolfHarry Potter)
by MuhahahaImACreep
Summary: When eleven years old Peter Hale gets accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he must deal with normal problems; grades, friends, school, but also being a werewolf...


**_Hale at Hogwarts_**

**_(Teen Wolf/Harry Potter)_**

_Chapter 1 ~ Acceptance_

"Dear Mr. Hale,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress"

Peter read, as the smile on his face began to grow bigger and bigger. Peter, or as his friends would call him "Pee", had finally gotten the letter from Hogwarts. He had gone on and on about going to Hogwarts for the whole month. Peter had turned eleven, and he was really excited about finally being able to attend the magical school, Hogwarts. It had been a while since someone from the Hale family had gotten a letter from the school.

When he received the letter that morning, he hurried back to his parents with the mail.

Peter's parents, Charlotte and Albert Hale, were happy for their son, but they had a lot to discuss.

Later, after Peter had gone to bed, mr. and mrs. Hale had stayed up to discuss whether their son should attend the school or not. Albert, mr. Hale, thought Peter wasn't ready.

"He can't control his shifting! What if he turns during a Quidditch game? What if he kills someone?" Said Albert worried.

"Of course he can control it! And I'm sure there are some professors who are able to help him during a full moon." Argued Charlotte.

After many hours of arguing, Peter hearing most of it, it was decided that Peter could attend Hogwarts. Peter was the only one who had gotten a letter. His older sister, Talia, hadn't.

After 30 minutes, which to Peter felt like hours, the Hale family had said goodbye to him. Talia was gonna miss him a little, but she finally got some space with him gone.

Peter's nephew, Derek, was such a cute little baby. The 1 year old Derek Hale was gonna miss his uncle a lot. So was Laura Hale, Derek's sister. She loved Peter, and had no idea how she was gonna survive without him. Without him, everything was boring. Cora, Derek's little sister, was also a very sweet baby. She didn't really understand what was happening, she just lay in her father's arms. Smiling.

After many hours of shopping, Peter had managed to shop a wand at Ollivander's, and get a lot of new school uniforms. He hardly even considered getting a pet. No way. He wasn't able to control himself on a full moon. He had some control, and he also brought the Triskelion. Peter thought everything was gonna be alright.

Still he didn't think it would be a good idea to have a pet. He might lose control, and rip it's throat out.

On the Hogwarts Express, Peter had somehow managed to find a place where no one else was. He sat alone, looking out at the window. He could hear people chatting near him;

Some talked about making friends,

some talked about getting a boyfriend, others talked about grade, spells, food.

And then he heard someone talking about which house they would get sorted into.

Peter hadn't even thought about that. Was he a Hufflepuf, Ravenaw? Gryffindor, Slytherin?

"Hey." Someone said, interrupting Peter's thoughts.

Peter glared at the stranger. It was a boy, first year like himself. Black hair, glasses, not the tallest guy.

"Can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full." Peter nodded, turning his attention out the window.

"I'm Randy by the way. You can call me Ran."

Again Peter glared at the boy. "I'm Peter." The young werewolf sniffed in some air. He was trying to smell another werewolf, but he didn't get anything. Could he really be the only werewolf here? On the whole train? A feeling of anger, loneliness, and sadness rushed through his body.

The train stopped, they had finally arrived at Hogwarts. Peter hadn't really been paying attention to anything Randy had said. He had talked the whole trip. It was only when Randy said "Come on, Peter! We're here.", that Peter noticed where was. He had fallen asleep or at least daydreamed.

The two stepped out of the train to see a tall man yelling "First years, with me!" All the first years started gathering around the half giant. They started walking towards a bunch of boats. All the first years paired with someone to sail with. Before Peter had the chance to get rid of Randy and find new friends, Randy paired himself with him. The Beta wolf was angry, but he tried his best not to show it. Maybe Randy wasn't so bad, at least he had a friend.

When the first years arrived at Hogwarts, the were followed to the Great Hall. All the other students were waiting for them in there, all excited to see which of the new first years would get sorted into their house. Peter took a look at the table in the front. All the professors were gathered around it, Dumbledore - the head master- in the middle. That was when Peter smelled it. Another werewolf.

Peter didn't even have to look for the fellow werewolf. Madam Hooch, the quidditch teacher, was staring directly at him. Peter saw her golden, yellow eyes. He wondered how she had managed to always have yellow glowing eyes. Did she have wolf-vision all the time? It was also smart. If she had to shift, people wouldn't find her eyes suspicious.

"Hale, Peter!" Professor McGonagall called out. It was his turn to be sorted. Peter took a deep breath, he slowly stepped forward. The headmistress placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmmm..." it said. "A Hale.. a long time it has been. A long time indeed.."

"You're wise..." The other Hales in Peter's family had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"But you're different. I sense a slight darkness in you as well.."

"A hard choice. A hard choice indeed it is.."

"Slytherin!"


End file.
